


Игра с огнём

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллен ненавидит это место и обожает шахматные партии, которые здесь ведутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра с огнём

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Игра с огнём  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Erynia  
> Баннер: Белый кролик  
> Персонажи: Эллен, Джо, Эш, упоминаются Дин, Сэм, Гордон, Азазель и Бобби  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Жанр: драма  
> Размер: ~ 3000 слов  
> Дисклеймер: Администрация бара не несёт ответственности за оставленное на видном месте. По клипу Джей «Лезвие обмана».  
> Саммари: Эллен ненавидит это место и обожает шахматные партии, которые здесь ведутся.  
> Предупреждения: АУ, альтернативное видение персонажей, вольное обращение с таймлайном второго сезона.  
> Фик написан на командный фест Байки из склепа-6

 

В этом старом баре всё… старое. Грязное. Деревянные столешницы помнят прикосновения сотен пальцев, бокалы невозможно натереть до блеска, а из музыкальных автоматов — выжать что-то, кроме трёх повторяющихся по кругу мелодий. Здесь всё пропахло пивом, потом и машинным маслом, а под всем этим скрывается тонкий, еле уловимый запах пыли и гнили.

Идеальное место для таких, как они.

Эллен выпрямляется и откидывает волосы за плечо.

Джо позади неё возится с бокалами — она ненавидит эту работу, строит из себя дурочку, которой противно прикасаться к стеклу, где остались отпечатки десятков губ — Эш снова зависает за компьютером, на барной стойке уже расплылись потёки пива, а солнце медленно клонится к закату.

Эллен открывает входную дверь, и бар медленно заполняет горячий тягучий воздух — день выдался жарким.

Старая вывеска горит неярким светом, и скоро появятся первые клиенты.

Эллен становится за барную стойку и принимает из рук Джо недомытую посуду. В оконном стекле мелькает её отражение — Эллен смотрит на свои глаза, в абсолютную черноту, и криво улыбается.

Она ненавидит это место.

Она ненавидит это место и обожает шахматные партии, которые здесь ведутся.

***

— Нам надо только немного подождать, — говорил ей Азазель, поглаживая грубыми пальцами её бледный лоб, на котором выступили капельки пота. — Совсем немного подождать, а потом мы будем царствовать здесь, на земле. Только мы.

Эллен послушно кивала, тяжело сглатывая и не отводя взгляда от гипнотизирующих жёлтых глаз.

Немного подождать. Это совсем легко.

***

Они должны всего лишь следить, собирать информацию и подчищать слишком опасных охотников. Они не должны играть в свои игры и строить свои планы. Они должны следовать приказам и быть послушными пешками в разыгрываемой партии.

Они должны держаться тише воды, ниже травы и не вызывать никаких подозрений.

Эллен ненавидит играть роль пешки.

***

Эша даже не приходится перетягивать на её сторону: ему наплевать на всё, кроме своих компьютеров и порно-сайтов, он как будто подросток с прыщавой кожей, несмотря на Ад, через который успел пройти. Он не знает ничего о том, что происходит за пределами стен бара, видит только картинки в сети, и его устраивает эта жизнь — он заливает в себя литры пива и спит на бильярдном столе, забывает убирать черноту из глаз и морозит такую чушь, что завсегдатаи бара вечно бросают на него косые взгляды. Иногда у Эллен чешутся руки, ей прямо хочется свернуть шею этому идиоту, пока он не выдал их всех, пока не привёл прямо в логово охотников.

Эллен смеётся противным каркающим смехом каждый раз, когда она думает об этой иронии: этот «Дом у дороги» — логово охотников и притон демонов, которые прекрасно уживаются под одной крышей.

А если кто-то из них регулярно умирает смертью храбрых — что ж, судьба охотника полна опасностей, никто не удивится.

Джо легче лёгкого убедить в надёжности её плана: она ещё молодая совсем, она не успела пройти даже школу Азазеля, её не успели выдрессировать. Эллен не знает, что она вообще делает на земле, её нельзя было выпускать из Ада ещё века полтора, но сейчас ей это даже на руку. Джо получает удовольствие от игры в кошки-мышки, ей кажется, что она знает всё лучше других, и Эллен дёргает её за ниточки, как опытный кукловод. Скупая похвала, немного намеренно не завуалированных намёков, парочка обещаний — и Джо готова пойти за ней в огонь, в воду и на дыбу Аластара.

А Эллен и не нужно большего.

***

Они провели какое-то время, выполняя все предписанные указания.

Эллен подливала крепкого пива тем, кто мог стать источником информации, а Джо уводила их наверх, в спальни со скрипящими кроватями и грязными окнами, где Эш записывал каждую их фразу, каждую букву. Джо смущённо хлопала ресницами, опускала глаза и говорила о мечтах сбежать из дома и стать охотницей, а её хлопали по заднице и хвалились убитыми вампирами, прежде чем перейти к размеру членов. Эллен никогда не слушала эти записи, предоставляя это дело Эшу — ей было противно от людской тупости и пошлости, хотя демонам, казалось, ничего не могло быть противно.

Они убирали тех, кто мог представлять угрозу: аккуратно и незаметно, так, чтобы никто не заподозрил неладного. Подбирали им дела посложнее, давали ненадёжных напарников, скрывали часть информации — создавали все условия для того, чтобы очередной охотник в кожанке и клетчатой рубашке никогда больше не переступил порог старого бара.

У Эллен на кухне висел список всех, кто хотя бы раз побывал в её владениях, и она вычёркивала оттуда имена одно за другим, получая от этого ни на что не похожее удовольствие. Имён, которые не перечеркнул красный маркер, оставалось намного больше.

Ей нравился Гордон, который брал на себя чёрную часть работы, который делал выстрел в спину или толкал под когти вендиго ничего не подозревающих идиотов — он был чем-то похож на неё саму. У Гордона были амбиции, вот только ему не хватало мозгов, чтобы чего-то добиться в этой жизни.

А ещё он был человеком, простым, съехавшим с катушек человеком, которого после смерти точно ждала Адская дыба и перековка в струю серого дыма, вот только у Эллен не было времени ждать пару сотен лет.

Они давали охотникам наводки на самые обычные дела: штриги, призраки, гули — бесполезные создания, которые не приносят никакой пользы.

Они убирали некоторых поодиночке, они наливали пиво остальным, они смотрели и слушали, и Эллен ждала момента, когда можно было бы начать настоящую игру.

***

А потом Джон Винчестер вышел на след Азазеля, и стало ясно: время пришло.

***

Они начинают с мелочей: в их заданиях для охотников появляется новая категория.

Они отправляют их охотиться на демонов.

Это звёздный час Эша, его алгоритмов и написанных на вечно работающей машинке программ. Эллен отрезана от Ада, отрезана от источников информации, единственная её связь с этой частью мира — прожигающий взгляд Азазеля. А Эш делает невозможное: он начинает вычислять своих же, используя человеческие механизмы. Это приносит свои плоды.

Эллен выбирает мишени и исполнителей аккуратно.

Она начинает с тех, исчезновения кого никто не заметит — с мелких пешек, которые застряли в верхнем мире, никому не нужные.

Она наблюдает за тем, как их отправляют обратно в Ад — откуда никто не выпускает тех, кто упустил свой шанс, как минимум сотню лет. Она учитывает ошибки и неудачи, она придумывает новые механизмы, она ведёт охоту на своих же, убирая соперников за место под солнцем.

Ещё никогда с тех пор, как она умерла, Эллен не чувствовала себя настолько живой.

С теми, у кого больше сил и власти, приходится повозиться. Эллен выбирает из охотников тех, кто уже успел проявить себя, учит их рисовать дьявольские ловушки и загонять в них клубы серого дыма. Она находит их потом, запертых и обездвиженных, и всаживает свой нож им в глотки — некоторых из них она помнит по Аду, некоторых — даже не узнаёт.

Ей плевать.

Джо начинает требовать большего, ей хочется поучаствовать в игре, ей хочется выйти в королевы, и Эллен едва может сдерживать её, пытаясь придумать ей занятие.

А потом время как будто ускоряется.

Джон Винчестер умирает, и её партия переходит на новый уровень.

***

У них есть полностью достоверная легенда, которую подтвердят все. Они провели годы, выстраивая, создавая себе репутацию и прикармливая постоянную публику. Эллен знает каждого, кто зовёт себя охотником на этом континенте, и большинство из них знают её. Никто не может найти изъяны в этой тщательно отлаженной системе.

Эллен боится, что излишняя спешка всё погубит — то, что строил годами, легко уничтожить за несколько минут.

Но время неумолимо бежит.

Джон Винчестер кричит где-то в глубине Ада, с каждой минутой приближая Азазеля к его цели, и у Эллен осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы показать себя, доказать свою преданность и свои способности, чтобы завоевать себе место в этом новом, предназначенном только для таких, как она, мире.

И Винчестеры должны ей в этом помочь.

***

Эллен понятия не имеет, почему они так важны, почему Азазеля начинает корчить от одного их упоминания, почему его глаза сияют ещё ярче, как будто в них отражаются языки Адского пламени, стоит лишь назвать их имя. Эллен знает одно: она может принести ему их головы, дополнить его коллекцию, у неё есть такая возможность.

— Осталось совсем немного, — говорит ей Азазель. Он сидит на том же стуле, где сидел пару часов назад очередной неумеха-охотник, цедит виски из того же стакана, и Эллен хочется рассмеяться в лицо всем тем, кто собирается здесь вечерами и не подозревает ни о чём. — Ты должна быть ещё осторожнее, чем обычно, слышишь меня? Любая информация о тех, кто собирается помешать нашим планам, Эллен. Любая. Это важно. Это крайне важно.

Эллен послушно кивает головой, подливая ему ещё виски.

Конечно. Информация и головы Винчестеров. Прекрасный подарок.

***

Они составляют план — втроём, тщательно продумывая все варианты. Эш рисует огромную карту на своей машинке, подбивает теоретические выкладки и пьёт меньше пива, чем обычно. Джо флиртует вечерами чаще обычного и не бьёт по лапающим её за задницу потным ладоням, вылавливая малейшие крохи информации. Эллен думает, думает постоянно об одном и том же — когда протирает барную стойку после тяжёлого вечера, когда отправляет очередной отчёт Азазелю, когда отправляет очередного охотника на дело. Осталось совсем немного тухнуть в этом клоповнике, в котором невозможно дышать. Скоро всё закончится, скоро из пешки она превратится в игрока. Осталось только сделать первый шаг.

Винчестеры — похоже, единственные, кто понимает: происходит что-то не то, что демоны не просто так появляются в этом мире чаще обычного, что всё это ведёт к какому-то логическому завершению. И они единственные, кто пытается как-то этому противостоять.

Эллен винит во всём способность Сэма глотать информацию и выдавать анализ и ослиное упрямство старшего. Она выучила их имена, а это значит, что они опасны, по-настоящему опасны, и Эллен не хочет признаваться, но она привыкла быть честной с самой собой — и ни с кем кроме.

Поэтому они действуют осторожнее, чем когда-либо.

У Эллен не было времени изучить их, узнать все их привычки и слабые места, увидеть их собственными глазами. До неё долетали слухи и истории, но на них нельзя полагаться, если хочешь остаться живым — это истина, которую так и не смогла усвоить Джо и которая не раз спала Эллен шкуру.

Им надо действовать быстро, аккуратно, и Эллен кусает губы — глупая человеческая привычка — каждый раз, когда она отправляет Винчестеров на охоту.

Ей кажется, что все их планы слишком просты, ей кажется, что они чересчур торопятся, что Эш сделал свою работу спустя рукава только для того, чтобы урвать пару часов совершенно не нужного ему сна, а Джо давным-давно выболтала всё Дину, и теперь это Эллен заманивают в паутину, которую она должна была сплести.

Эллен качает головой и убирает волосы с лица.

Чушь. Когда конец так близок, всегда закрадываются идиотские сомнения, и не стоит обращать на них внимания.

Они начинают всё так же, как обычно. Винчестеры сами находят дела у неё в баре: оставленные на видных местах газеты с подчёркнутыми заголовками и разговоры, которые она ведёт с Эшем чуть громче, чем нужно, делают своё дело. Это оказывается до странного легко: Винчестеры сидят у неё в баре днём и сваливают куда-то ближе к вечеру, как только начинают приезжать постоянные посетители, и Эллен не знает, куда и зачем они уходят, но так легче с ними работать.

Маленькие радости, которые делают её жизнь немного легче.

Винчестеры расправляются с заданиями быстро и легко и возвращаются за новыми — Эллен поймала их в такой момент жизни, когда им всё ещё нужны опора, чувство постоянства и место, куда можно вернуться. И она даёт им это, даёт им возможность сидеть днями за барной стойкой и говорить об отце, обсуждать компьютерные примочки с Эшем и флиртовать с Джо.

Ей ведь нужно, чтобы Винчестеры возвращались.

Несколько охот спустя, когда они уже немного притёрлись друг к другу, Эллен даёт приказ начинать, и Эш собирает для них несколько папок с делами. Свихнувшийся призрак, орудующий метательными ножами с невероятной ловкостью — в эту папку Эш «забывает» вложить пару важных сведений о жизни нынешнего призрака, и Сэм почти оказывается пришпилен к стене, но «почти» — это совсем не идеальный результат. Индийский божок, который высасывает жизненные силы из жертв — эту папку Эллен вручает Винчестерам лично, вычеркнув из собранных сведений способы убийства и заменив их абсолютной чепухой. Джо подсовывает им неправильную карту канализации, когда они едут отлавливать очередного шейпшифтера.

Но это оказывается слишком просто — Эллен ожидала, что так и будет.

Они выживают — как крысы, как живучие твари, выживают и возвращаются с избитыми лицами и израненными телами, и Эллен скрипит зубами, наливая им очередную порцию пива.

Она не может замарать руки сама, она не может пойти против прямого приказа Азазеля, её остаётся только плести паутину и заманивать в неё ничего не подозревающих жертв, но сейчас Эллен кажется, что этого мало, мало, мало.

Но у неё связаны руки, и она вводит в игру свой самый послушный инструмент — Гордона. Тот никогда их не подводил, он ускользал незамеченным всякий раз, когда план начинал трещать по швам. В этот раз его удаче приходит конец.

— Имя Гордон Уокер тебе о чём-нибудь говорит? — спрашивает её Сэм, и Эллен сжимает телефонную трубку так сильно, что чёрный пластик почти трескается под её пальцами.

— Отличный охотник, — отвечает она, протирая поверхность барной стойки снова и снова до тех пор, пока та не начинает блестеть впервые с того момента, как Эллен ступила в «Дом у дороги» в первый раз.

— Ага, спасибо, — отвечает ей Сэм, и Эллен думает: конечно, всё обойдётся, он просто хочет узнать её мнение, они ведь ценят её мнение теперь, правда? А потом Сэм добавляет вполголоса, так, как будто не собирался этого делать: — Просто странные слухи о нём ходят…

Он скомкано прощается и кладёт трубку ещё до того, как Эллен успевает объяснить ему, что слухи врут, что Гордону можно доверять, что Гордону нужно доверять.

А потом по национальным новостям проносится сюжет о найденном в машине некоего Гордона Уокера запасе оружия и его вероятной причастности к ряду убийств, и Эллен до крови режет пальцы о стекло, когда стакан, который она протирала, разлетается в её руке на осколки.

Вот оно что.

Они приезжают к ней неделю спустя, и Эллен не сводит с них глаз, не пропускает ни одного их движения, но, кажется, они ведут себя как обычно. Дин отпускает несмешные шуточки и пьёт пиво, поглядывая на Джо и на заголовки газет, Сэм пялится в компьютер Эша и кивает в ответ на его рассказы.

Но Эллен уверена: ей не кажется, что взгляды, которые бросают на неё оба Винчестера — подозрительные, слишком подозрительные.

Она улыбается как можно искреннее и кусает губы.

Джо рвётся отправиться с ними на новую охоту, доказать свою преданность и сделать дело своими руками, и Эллен сдерживает её изо всех сил, старается придумать любые возможные отговорки и убеждения, чтобы вбивать в её блондинистую головку: она должна оставаться здесь, они должны затаиться и скорректировать план, замедлиться.

Взять тайм-аут.

Эллен даёт им новое дело: совершенно обычное дело о призраке, которому плевать на любых существ мужского пола. Она выдаёт Винчестерам полную информацию, не утаивая абсолютно ничего — на этой охоте просто нечему пойти не так.

Это идеальная возможность вернуть их доверие, если она его всё-таки потеряла.

Эллен смотрит, как их машина отъезжает от бара за полчаса до того, как вспыхивает вывеска, и думает, какой ход ей нужно сделать следующим.

А утром обнаруживается, что Джо потащилась вслед за ними.

***

Эш не высовывается из своей конуры, пока Эллен рвёт и мечет, разбивая стеклянные стаканы и оставляя на деревянной поверхности испещренных царапинами столов новые вмятины.

Она звонит Дину и играет роль взволнованной матери — хотя получается скорее разозлённая, это состояние ей сейчас ближе.

— Нет, я её не видел, — говорит Дин слишком громко, и Эллен почти рычит, зажав ладонью динамики.

Актёр из этого идиота никакой, хуже — только стратег из Джо.

Она едва сдерживает искушение прикончить поставщика замороженных обедов, который всегда доставляет ей еду по четвергам.

Она с трудом заставляет себя успокоиться к тому моменту, когда с закатом бар снова наполняется клиентами.

Ей некуда отступать.

Если Джо решила прикончить их своими руками и урвать себе все плоды победы, она просчиталась. Джо не сможет с ними тягаться, ей ещё учиться и учиться, она молодая наивная дурочка — несмотря ни на что — и она пойдёт ко дну, а потом утащит Эллен за собой.

Если она решила продать их, продать Эллен и Эша, продать их маленькое «семейное дело» и выторговать взамен свою жизнь, она уже утянула всех за собой и вырыла себе могилу собственными руками.

Эллен смотрит на список имён, приколотый позади бара, смотрит на оставшиеся пустыми или не вычеркнутыми строчки, на шахматную доску рядом — там никогда не разыгрывалась настоящая партия, но Эллен валила фигуры белых и чёрных, когда очередное имя перечёркивал красный маркер — и подходит к ней.

Она переставляет фигуры, вспоминая правила, которые выучила ещё в детстве.

Эллен всегда была королевой, но сейчас она — король, который не может ничего сделать, может только дрожать и надеяться на ошибку нападающих и на преданность своих защитников.

Эллен не может рассчитывать ни на первое, ни на второе.

Шах...

***

Эллен ничего не слышит ни от Джо, ни от Винчестеров ещё несколько дней.

Эш послушно следит за кредиткой, которая у Джо действительно есть, но это бесполезно и глупо, и Эллен просто пытается себя хоть чем-то занять.

Она не закрывает бар, не перестаёт раздавать задания и не собирается никуда бежать.

Ей некуда бежать.

Она оказалась зажата между молотом и наковальней, и Эллен не уверена, что ей больше по душе: святая вода и соль Винчестеров или огонь и лезвия Азазеля?

Впрочем, ей всё равно не предложат выбора.

***

Винчестеры появляются у неё на пороге через четыре дня после того, как Эллен разговаривала с Дином по телефону.

Они привозят с собой Сингера и впервые заходят в бар, не оставляя заряженных дробовиков в машине.

— Здравствуй, Эллен, — говорит Сэм, присаживаясь за барную стойку.

— Привет, Сэм, — криво улыбается Эллен, доставая четыре рюмки.

Дин даже не подходит к ней — он закрывает дверь и остаётся у неё, бесцельно поигрывая зажигалкой. От мерных щелчков у Эллен начинает болеть голова.

— Как жизнь, ха? — спрашивает Сингер, и Эллен переводит на него взгляд.

Тот достаёт из кармана старую потёртую фляжку и плещет в неё прозрачной жидкостью.

Эллен на секунду прикрывает глаза. Вот оно.

Сингер не сводит с неё взгляда, когда подталкивает к ней наполненную рюмку, и Эллен медленно берёт её в руки.

Ей некуда бежать и некуда отступать — да и потом, она всегда ненавидела это дело.

Она надеется, что Эш успеет выскользнуть из своей каморки задним ходом и затеряться где-то за пределами бара. А Джо пускай разбирается со всем сама.

Эллен залпом пьёт святую воду: внутренности обжигает огнём, она сгибается пополам и кусает губы до крови, чувствуя, как глаза заливает привычная темнота.

— Вот оно что, — бросает от двери Дин, и Эллен вскидывает на него взгляд чёрных глаз. На его лице написано такое презрение, что Эллен заставляет себя выпрямиться и расправить плечи.

— Жаль, — говорит Сэм, оглядывая бар. — Мне нравилось это место.

Нож входит в её грудь точным движением, и Эллен даже не больно — святая вода минуту назад жгла намного сильнее.

Она в последний раз обводит взглядом «Дом у дороги», чувствуя, как с треском рвутся нити так тщательно сплетённой ею паутины, и закрывает глаза.

... и мат.

 


End file.
